Broken Trust
by mystic-moonlite
Summary: One of the daughters have told the Atrox about Serena and Stanton! Now, Stanton remains a simple shade. If Serena doesnt track down the culprit soon, Stanton could stay that way forever.....PLEASE READ I PROMISE ITS WORTH IT CHAPTER 5 POSTED
1. Stanton

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DAUGHTERS OF THE MOON CHARACTERS. I AM JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THE TIME BEING.  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE SECRET SLIPS OUT  
  
~*~Ok everyone, just pretend for a minute that the only people who know about Serena and Stanton's forbidden relationship are the daughters, and the Atrox has no idea about their relationship either.~*~  
  
Serena walked home lazily, her head spinning. The night was lightly illuminated with the moon's gentle glow. She was dressed in a jeans mini- skirt, with a rose-red colored halter top, and sparkly high-heels. Her hair was down in luxurious curls, flapping crazily in the night wind.  
  
Serena had just downed eight full bottles of Smirnoff Ice, (probably drugged with Everclear) in the past 3 hours, and wasn't feeling so hot. Serena had nearly stumbled over herself when she saw a shadow move in the corner of her eye.  
  
Immediately alert, Serena quickened her pace fearing the relentless night. She had never drunk so much before in her life. Although, celebrating Cinco de Mayo at Planet Bang was always a blast. She and Jimena would always have so much fun together, teasing all the sex-driven men. She remembered too clearly the time Jimena had nearly punched a guy's head in for putting his hands up her skirt.  
  
It was kind of funny, but Jimena didn't think so. "Aye you loco vato!" Jimena screamed over the booming music, making dancers stare.  
  
"Que?" Jimena spun around, shooting a look of pure venom at the dancers.  
Serena's thoughts were suddenly interrupted. Again, she saw a small shadow move across the moonlit concrete. What kind of fool would stalk a daughter of the moon under a full moon's glow? Maybe it was Stanton, playing devious tricks on her. But Serena has seen Stanton earlier this evening; he was so drunk he could barely recite his ABC's.  
  
Serena could feel the fear building within her, but instinct told her there was nothing to be afraid of. She scanned the area again, but she could see or sense nothing. Serena glanced at her moon amulet. It lay lifeless against her chest. The wind howled and roared, as if it were angry with Serena. But even through the wind's noise she could hear a faint whimper coming from a nearby bush.  
  
The whimpers grew louder, and Serena approached the bush with anticipation.  
Behind the bush was Wally, her pet raccoon, curled up in a ball longing for warmth. "Wally!" Serena exclaimed, immediately picking up the shivering creature into her arms. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
The small animal looked lovingly at Serena, its beady eyes shining in the moonlight. Could Wally have been the shadow following her all night long? Serena immediately dismissed the thought when she noticed how late it was.  
As Serena made her way towards her house, she noticed all the lights were still on. Serena swore under her breath. Colin had been up waiting for her again. Ever since Jimena had introduced her to the wonderful world of alcohol, she couldn't keep away from it.  
  
Too many nights she had come home feeling like she was some drunken bum. She thought of the alcohol as a way to escape the stresses of her life, mostly to forget about her forbidden love with Stanton. The sudden thought of Stanton made her body tingle with delight. She sort of hoped it was him stalking her, so she could see him again.  
Serena clutched Wally in her arms, and slowly made her way to the back door. She gently eased the door open, careful not to make a sound.  
  
Scanning the room for Colin, she gently set Wally down and headed straight for the kitchen. Her head pounded as she splashed cool water on her face. She popped a mini pizza into the microwave, turning around to see a stern look on Colin's face.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
Serena sighed, totally disregarding his question and said, "Want some pizza?"  
  
"No. Where did you go?" Colin asked firmly.  
  
"The Cinco De Mayo party at Planet Bang, you could have come if you wanted to." Serena said, annoyance rising in her voice.  
  
"I told you to stay home," Collin said sternly.  
Collin was mad because Serena had always been coming home drunk lately. Why did he always have to look out for her? Even in past times, Serena could remember him being overprotective with her first boyfriend.  
  
"I said you could have come," Serena explained, her irritation apparent.  
  
"Im just worried," Collin said, trying not to sound too straight forward.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes as a sly thought crossed her mind. She gently pushed into Collin's mind, bringing sleep forward. Collin stared oddly at Serena for a moment, as if he knew what she was doing, but his suspicion vanished as his eyes began to droop heavily.  
  
"Tired?" Serena asked innocently, talking her pizza out of the microwave.  
  
"Yeah," Collin yawned. "We'll talk about this later."  
  
Serena giggled to herself as she bit madly into her pizza.  
  
A sudden abrupt wind rattled Serena's back door, as if demanding entrance. She could feel its evil yet dangerously irresistible vibes penetrating her mind. By then, she could tell it was Stanton. But something was terribly wrong. Serena could feel something urgent in the air.  
  
"Let me in," Stanton whispered across her mind.  
  
"What is it?" Serena asked, worried.  
  
Stanton did not reply. Instead he rattled the door more, urging Serena to open the door.  
  
Serena creaked the door open, Stanton's shadowy form entering the room. He floated nervously around her kitchen, hiding in the shadows.  
  
"I can't materialize," Stanton said finally, his words coming out fuzzy and computer-like.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I....." Stanton started nervously.  
  
"I..........................I think the Atrox knows about......"  
  
"Knows about what?" Serena urged.  
  
"I think the Atrox knows about us," Stanton finally spat out.  
  
Serena was confused for a moment, because the only other people who knew about them were the daughters.  
"Stanton," Serena started nervously. "The only other people who know about us are the other daughters." Serena said voice shaky.  
  
"I know that, but why would one of them tell? Did you do something?" Stanton asked questioningly. "Of course not," Serena said, trying to make her voice as firm as possible. At least, she didn't think she did anything. "Wait a minute," Serena started, trying to change the subject. "Why didn't the Atrox just kill you instead? Why did it leave you as a shade?"  
  
"Because," Stanton began sadly. "The Atrox knows how much it hurts my heart to be able to see you but never be able to embrace you."  
  
Serena looked at Stanton with sorrowful eyes, breathing in his longing.  
  
"Death is too great of a gift the Atrox could have given me," Stanton said, his shadowy form floating gently.  
Serena was overwhelmed by sadness and longing as she entered Stanton's mind. She sifted through his memories, both painful and joyful. Finally, she had found what she was looking for. Gently, she brought up a memory of her and Stanton caressing each other, so that he could feel her embrace at least in his mind. "I love you," Serena whispered gently across his mind.  
  
Serena eased out of his mind, the memory of Stanton sweetly lingering in her head. She didn't know what had caused it, but a sudden abrupt anger towards the other daughters had been suddenly awoken. Why would they do something like this to her? No, how could they have done something like this to her? Tiny bits of anger flickered within her, making Stanton flinch. Serena had felt disgusted with herself for even considering that one of them let the secret out, but with only them knowing about her and Stanton, their were no other suspects. It had to be one of them.  
  
Stanton could see Serena was angry. It sickened him as he entered her mind, her vicious thoughts swirling around him like angry bees. "Please don't be angry," Stanton pleaded, trying to calm her down.  
  
"I'm not angry," Serena answered back forcefully. "I'll find out who did this to you," Serena promised. "No matter whom they are."  
  
Stanton sighed heavily, slowly drifting back outside. Serena watched sadly as he disappeared into the night's jungle.  
  
~*~Ok people, wut did u think????? R/R please!! This is my 1st fanfic and im kind of nervous...~*~ 


	2. Flashback

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DAUGHTERS OF THE MOON CHARACTERS. I AM JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THE TIME BEING.  
  
~*~To Evil Fairy: yeah I think 8 were a little too much. But hey I have an overactive imagination! ( ~*  
  
CHAPTER 2: FLASHBACK  
  
Serena awoke to the gentle pitter-patter of raindrops against her window, and Collin sitting at her side. She rubbed her eyes, his blurry figure sitting next to her.  
  
"Missed your bus," Collin said yawning. He was still dressed in the same clothes Serena had seen him in the night before.  
  
Serena moaned childishly pulling her blanket over her head. "I told you not to go out last night," Collin scolded. "Besides, how did you get in anyway? That party was for people 21 and over."  
  
Serena groaned. Collin still did not know she was a Daughter of the Moon. What would he say if she told him she had manipulated peoples' minds to get into parties?  
  
"Well Im staying home too, no way am I going to school with waves like this." Collin exclaimed, his eyes looking out at the window. Collin was a surf-maniac. Rain or shine, he'd be there with his board. Especially on a stormy day like this, the monstrous swells would always lure him out to shore. Serena was afraid they might one day lure him to his death.  
  
"Whatever," Serena whispered sleepily.  
  
Collin sighed heavily and walked out of her room. She wondered if Jimena, Catty, and Vanessa had stayed home as well.  
  
The sudden thought of them made a pinch of suspicion churn in Serena's stomach. What could have possibly made one of them, or even worse, all of them, tell the Atrox about her and Stanton? She felt somewhat guilty for even considering one of them to be the culprit, but still remained very suspicious.  
  
Serena thought back to past times. She couldn't remember if she had done anything bad enough to make one of them tell the Atrox about her and Stanton.  
  
Serena attempted to get out of bed, but fell right back in as her head pounded with pain. She knew she shouldn't have drank so much last night.  
  
Serena thought back to when she had first told the other daughters about her and Stanton. They were at Maggie's, and Jimena had brought up the subject of followers.  
  
"Okay girls," She remembered Maggie saying. "Im just going to the store to buy a few candles, help yourselves to anything in the kitchen!"  
  
All girls nodded in unison, watching the door slam shut. "So any ways," Jimena began. "Maggie told me about some weird follower. He's trying to seduce one of us to the Atrox."  
Serena shifted in her chair, trying to hide her nervousness. "That's disgusting!" Vanessa yelped, nearly spilling her chamomile tea.  
  
"Yeah, you'd think they'd be more original," Catty said casually.  
  
"What do you think, Serena?" Jimena asked, eyes determined.  
  
A large knot formed in Serena's throat as her stomach churned, causing a small squeak to escape her throat. Did Jimena know? Even, if she did, she still wanted to tell all the daughters in person that she had indeed been seeing Stanton. But with all the pressure, she was now reluctant.  
  
But a feeling deep inside Serena told her that she had to do it now. She analyzed each and every one of her friends' faces, and in each one, she could see true friendship. True friends deserved the truth.  
  
"I..............." Serena started shakily. Jimena leaned in closer, anticipating an answer.  
  
"I've been seeing Stanton." The word almost seemed to fly out of her mouth, as if they had been locked up for so long and wanted to be free. For a moment, the other daughters had a confused look on their faces, until Jimena spoke.  
  
"You let that loco vato play you Serena?!" Jimena exclaimed, her Mexican accent coming out strong.  
  
Both Vanessa and Catty stared at Serena in disbelief.  
  
"He isn't dangerous," Serena pleaded. "He would never bring harm to any of us. If anything, he could quite possibly help us." Serena said knowingly.  
  
"You don't know that," Jimena said cautiously.  
  
"Please," Serena pleaded eyes watery. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."  
  
Jimena stared hard into Serena's eyes, pondering thoughts that determined her approval of Serena's relationship with Stanton. She sighed heavily and said, "I must be loco, but si, I won't tell."  
  
"Yeah, we promise." Vanessa said, Catty nodding in approval as well.  
  
Serena was about to speak when Vanessa's cell phone beeped. "Sorry," She said in embarrassment. "Michael's texing me."  
  
Catty rolled her eyes. Serena had always felt so bad for Catty. Vanessa always seemed to be pre-occupied with Michael to even notice that Catty was there. Serena wondered if she and Michael were gonna break it off sooner or later. They were really kind of irking together.  
  
Serena slowly entered Vanessa's mind, searching for thoughts of Michael.  
  
"Hey," Vanessa said protectively. "That's private."  
  
Serena shrugged and turned back to Jimena. "And whatever you do," She warned. "Don't tell Maggie."  
  
~*~Okay, so far onlee one reviewer....*TEAR* im becoming discouraged......~* 


	3. Going to School?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DAUGHTERS OF THE MOON CHARACTERS. I AM JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THE TIME BEING.  
  
CHAPTER 3: GOING TO SCHOOL?  
  
"And it looks like L.A. will be expecting some heavy rain tonight," Serena's television roared.  
  
Serena sat lonesomely watching tiny rivulets of water glide down her window. It was a dark, gloomy day and Serena was considering going to school. Ever since she started drinking and partying hard, her schoolwork and cello lessons began to suffer.  
  
Serena tried to imagine that it wasn't one of the other daughters who had told the Atrox about her and Stanton, but something told her that one of them indeed did tell. Besides, who else could have been there to hear? Maggie had left to the store to buy candles, so that only left the daughters.  
  
The only person she could think of was Vanessa. Serena had tried to look into Vanessa's mind that day, searching for thoughts of Michael. Maybe she had took it seriously and decided to get back at Serena.  
  
"No," Serena said aloud. Vanessa would never do something that drastic, especially when it involved the Atrox.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang, disrupting Serena's thoughts.  
  
"Hello?" Serena said lazily.  
  
"Hey, chica." A sleepy voice answered her.  
  
Suspicion churned in Serena's stomach. She hated the feeling of distrust. It always made her feel as if the other person were always hiding something from her.  
  
"You stayin' home too, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Im totally wasted." Serena admitted.  
  
"Feel like going to school? Im as bored as hell here..." Jimena asked, her voice groggy.  
  
"Um," Serena started nervously. How could she go to school now? She would have to see Catty and Vanessa there. She would feel way to uncomfortable. But if she refused, Jimena might get ideas.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Serena lied.  
  
"Okay, seeya at school." Jimena hung up, the dial tone ringing in Serena's ear.  
  
Serena sighed, hanging up the phone. She gasped as she saw Vanessa, standing outside her window under the pouring rain.  
  
~*~Okay, I really hope people read my story becuz inspiration comes from ur readers....n if ppl do I think my story will be awesome. Sorry chap so short!~*~ 


	4. Vanessa

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DAUGHTERS OF THE MOON  
  
CHARACTERS. I AM JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THE TIME BEING.   
  
CHAPTER 4: VANESSA   
  
Vanessa stood outside Serena's window, waving her arms vigorously, trying to catch Serena's attention. What the hell was she doing out there? Confused, Serena mouthed to Vanessa, "What are you doing?!" Serena did not wait for an answer. She raced for the front door, Vanessa standing innocently on her doorstep. The wind was fierce, and the rain pounded on the walkway, splattering Serena's face with water.   
  
"Oh Serena, thank God you were home," Vanessa started shakily.   
  
Serena nodded, letting Vanessa into her house. Vanessa was soaked, and shivered in spite of the cold. Serena felt somewhat suspicious of her. Why was Vanessa out there in the first place? But instead, Serena decided to comfort her.   
  
"What happened to you?" Serena asked gently, giving Vanessa a towel to dry herself with.   
  
"Catty and I," Vanessa started her eyeliner smearing as she wiped her face. "We had a fight."   
  
"What for?" Serena asked questioningly. Truthfully, she didn't need to ask why Vanessa had been fighting with Catty. She knew the reason would most likely involve Michael.   
  
"Catty thinks I'm spending too much time with Michael," Vanessa said softly.   
  
Vanessa's thought waves were hitting Serena so strong, she could practically hear and see the fight they had in her head. Serena had the urge to tell Vanessa that she DID indeed think that she and Michael were spending too much time together. Sometimes it seemed as if those two were bound together with super-glue.   
  
"Well," Serna started gently. "I don't think Catty was wrong about you and Michael. I mean, you two do spend a lot of time together."   
  
"That's true," Vanessa admitted. "But Catty didn't have to be so mean about it." She pouted.   
  
"Why? What did she do?" Serena asked watching drips of water fall from Vanessa's hair.  
  
"She took Kendra's car to get to school, so my only choice was to walk." Vanessa said sadly.  
  
"Where was Kendra?" Serena asked questioningly.  
  
Vanessa shrugged and said, "I really have no idea. She lets Catty go too wild."  
  
"Wow, that WAS really mean," Serena said, trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"I know!" Vanessa yelped, happy to see that Serena agreed with her.  
  
"I'm just a little scared............I mean this has been one of the biggest fights we've ever had....." Vanessa's words seemed to trail off, as if she were desperately unsure of herself. "What if it's our last?"  
  
Serena giggled to herself. She thought it was somewhat funny, the childish antics these two played on each other. Although, Serena knew Vanessa and Catty would never stop being friends. After all, they were destined to meet since the day they were born.  
  
"I'm sure you two will clear this up," Serena said knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, I really hope you're right."  
  
Serena noticed that the water that had dripped from Vanessa hair and body had completely vanished. The whole area Vanessa had been standing in was dry. That was odd. Maybe she had wiped it up when Serena turned away.  
  
"Something wrong?" Vanessa asked softly.  
  
"Oh, no..." Serena said a bit too loudly. Vanessa looked at Serena oddly then attempted to pat Wally.  
  
"Hey boy, how are you?" Vanessa said in a baby voice. Wally growled and hissed. The only time he growled was when a stranger was in the house. "Ooh, feisty, aren't we?"  
  
That was a suspicious clue number 2. Wally would never growl at Vanessa, or any of the other daughters. He knew and loved each and every one of them. Then Serena considered the storm. Heavy rain always made Wally feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I think he's just hungry," Serena said, getting some lettuce out of the fridge. "Here, wanna feed him?"  
  
"Sure," Vanessa said, taking the icy vegetable. She broke it up into tiny pieces, and set it in Wally's food bowl. Suddenly, Wally snapped at Vanessa's hand, nearly tearing a chunk of skin out of it.  
  
"OW!" Vanessa yelped, grabbing her hand in pain. Serena glanced at Vanessa's hand before she covered it. It did not bleed. 


	5. Private Eye Serena

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DAUGHTERS OF MOON CHARACTERS. I AM JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THE TIME BEING.  
  
CHAPTER 5: PRIVATE EYE SERENA  
  
Serena managed to stifle a gasp. Vanessa looked oddly at her, suspicion apparent in her eyes. She massaged her bitten hand, glaring at Wally. Serena gazed for a moment into Vanessa's eyes. They were empty and void, seeming to resemble the eyes of a follower.  
  
Fear stricken and nervous, Serena spoke softly, "Do you want something for -------"  
  
"No," Vanessa said quickly. "It's fine."  
  
"I'm really sorry," Serena said shakily. "Wally's never been this cranky."  
  
"So," Vanessa started, as if the incident had never occurred. "Why did you stay home from school today?"  
  
A tiny chill crawled up Serena's back, making her shiver. She was very sure that this was not the real Vanessa. She desperately wished her sisters were here to back her up. But instead, she decided to be brave and play along with "Vanessa's" little games.  
  
"Uh......." Serena started. "Hangovers, there such a drag!" She said stupidly.  
  
Vanessa smiled, and for a brief moment it seemed as if the form a demon flickered throughout her body.  
  
Maybe, Serena thought, this was Vanessa, and she had just joined the Atrox. Perhaps she had betrayed the other daughters. After all, she always did seem to have some strange connection with the Atrox. Maybe this really was her.  
  
Serena gathered her courage, and prepared to do a mind scan on Vanessa. She attempted to enter Vanessa's mind, but was thrown back with incredible force.  
  
"What are you doing?' Vanessa asked questionably.  
  
"Sorry," Serena said, massaging her temples. "I wanted to see the fight you and Catty had." She lied.  
  
Serena was suspicious. The real Vanessa would never have that much power, and no way would she be able to block off a mind-scan.  
  
Vanessa smiled and said, "I'll show you later."  
  
The rain was coming down hard now, pounding her windows furiously. The branches of trees brushed occasionally across her windows, resembling the sound of fingernails scratching a chalkboard.  
  
The wind, howling and moaning, sounded as if it were repeating Serena's name, trying to tell her something.  
  
"Serena," A ghostly voice brushed against her mind, oddly familiar. "Help me."  
  
"Hey," Vanessa began loudly. "Did Collin take the car?"  
  
"No," Serena said suspiciously. "He never does. You know that. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh," Vanessa began. "I was hoping to visit my mom at work. She has something of mine."  
  
Serena laughed inside herself. Vanessa didn't have a driver's license, let alone know how to drive a car. Did this follower take Serena for some kind of fool? Even so, she decided to play "Vanessa's" little games. Perhaps it would lead to answers about Stanton's shade problem.  
  
"Sure," Serena said softly. "I'll drive you---------"  
  
"No," Vanessa said loudly. "I can drive myself." She said snatching Collin's car keys off the table.  
  
Serena ran in front of Vanessa, blocking the front door. She was tired of these little games. Where was the real Vanessa?  
  
"Who are you," Serena asked, her hands sprawled across the door, preventing Vanessa's escape. "Tell me the truth."  
  
"There's nothing to tell," Vanessa said innocently.  
  
"I know you're not Vanessa. Where is she?" Serena demanded.  
  
Vanessa smiled coyly, as if she had wanted Serena to think she was a phony. She dropped the car keys on the floor with a gentle jingle.  
  
"Serena," Vanessa started calmly. "I think that hangover is doing a little more than just giving you a headache."  
  
"You're right," Serena lied. "I probably am just a little OFF if you know what I mean...."  
  
"Im glad you agree," Vanessa said gratefully. "You were starting to scare me."  
  
The fierce storm has suddenly come to a halt, and the air was as still as the dead.  
  
"Would you look at that," Vanessa said happily. "The storm's over. I guess I'll just walk home."  
  
"Yeah," Serena said suspiciously. Why would the storm suddenly stop when Vanessa decided it was time to leave? Something certainly smelled fishy, and it wasn't Wally's stale raccoon chow.  
  
Then Serena had just remembered: Jimena had left her car parked in the back of the house. Maybe she could lend Vanessa Collin's car, then secretly follow her in Jimena's car, hoping to find clues.  
  
"No," Serena said cheerily. "It's all right, I'm sure Collin wouldn't mind you borrowing his car." She said, picking up the keys and handing them to Vanessa.  
  
"Thanks," Vanessa said happily. "See you soon."  
  
Vanessa darted out the door, and in a matter of seconds Serena could hear the uproar of the car's engine.  
  
The Fear from Serena's mind had vanished almost instantly. She had been wanting a juicy fight, and she was about to get one. Serena smiled deviously, slipped Collin's sunglasses on and whispered, "Let's play detective, shall we?"  
  
~*~Hehehehe! Oooohh suspense plz keep reading, your reviews really do mean a lot!!!~*~ 


End file.
